User blog:BMHKain/A "little" Experiment to Pass the Time...
Hello, I'm BMHKain (BTW, my name's not really Kain. Please refrain...). Recently, my many fights have been Ignored (I would've seen a comment by now as evidence...), so I decided to try something that might be better received; A series of Blogs detailing what I want to see in ONE MINUTE MELEE. SEASON 2 is nearly over, but that doesn't automatically mean the legacy dies by that point. Each episode explores an Idea the creators are missing out on, why they should do it, and Show how either opponent can win, so that all ideas are not one sided. Requests are allowed, but let's get the rules into play when submitting... *1. Both opponents MUST be of even skill level, otherwise, what's the point of "Author Preference"? *2. No Jokes. All fight scenarios are legitimate, thus is fair and balanced. Sorry Magikarp fans. *3. No HST characters. How Monkey D. Luffy can beat someone with more powerful, and compact abilities with just his elasticity is a fail in my eye. I will, on the other hand, allow some Fairy Tail characters like Gray & Erza if her opponent is worthy enough... *4. Be original if you can. Such fights need to have personality anyway... *5. (I know I'll act like an ass for this...) No Puella Magi characters. I know the anime is good, but right now, allowing them isn't worth it. Sorry everyone. :( *6. If I see one more fight involving a pony, I will lose it. Besides, rainbows DON'T cause huge bursts of energy. Starscream should've won the fight anyway... *7. Both opponents in question must have a related trait that isn't minor (Example for what's allowed: Godzilla & Rodan are TOHO Kaiju. Not Allowed: Having the same name as the only trait.). (Sorry again, DesertCroc.) *8. Comic Book Characters are allowed, just find two that have "Normal" stats compared to OP characters of the sort... *9. No Dragonball Characters. They are far too powerful, thus are boring to such an extent. We want to have fun fights, NOT boring, dull, Son Goku X Superman-esque fights... *10. (Yes, there are now too many rules...) NO CREEPYPASTA! Same for Five Nights at Freddy's, and all parodies. *11. Characters can be used more than once. It shouldn't be just Kenpachi you know... *12. I can only handle 3 requests at a time... Crap. *13. Just because your fight is ignored, doesn't mean it'll be ignored for good, just follow these 13 tables, & think of something that would be exciting in reality, and your idea may actually be next! If it's ignored completely though, keep trying with other ideas until you got something that might work. All apologies for lewd behavior in my rules; I hope you still want to make requests anyways despite that there are too many rules, and restrictions... Pilot: Nariko (Heavenly Sword) X Senua (HELLBLADE) EP2: Yarny (UNRAVEL) X Atoi (TEARAWAY) (Confirmed for SEASON X'''...) EP3: Nagisa (PHANTASY STAR) X GOD EATER (Neptunia) Planned: *Noriaki Kakyoin (JOJO's BIZARRE ADVENTURE) X Jade (pop'n music) *Ichirin Kumoi (Touhou Project) X Jotaro Kujo (JOJO's BIZARRE ADVENTURE) Completed Episodes *MELEE'd! EP1: Soldiers of Fortune; Captain America X Naked Snake *MELEE'd! EP2: Crafty Combat; Yarny X Atoi *MELEE'd! EP3: Girl's Night Out; Sakura Kasugano X Asuka Kazama *MELEE'd! EP4: Lovesick; COMPA X Heart Aino *MELEE'd! EP5: Vamps n Psychoes; Agito of the Dark X DIO '''HAVE FUN THINKING OF REQUESTS!!! =D Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain